Tsuki Tsuki No Mi
The Tsuki Tsuki no mi or the Moon Moon Fruit is a Logia type devil fruit.The Tsuki Tsuki no mi gives the user the ability to effectively become an Intangible Human sized moon.The Tsuki Tsuki no mi takes the shape of a and oversized grape with ridges.It has been shown to be glowing and was found on a beach on a palm tree.The fruit was described to taste like a day old pina colada.This Fruit is currently used by Saffron D Belial and was discovered by him at age 14.This fruit is a very strong fruit.The fruit allows the user to do everything a moon can do including very minor gravity and wave control .it also allows for the creation and manipulation of moonlight Which includes shooting blasts of moonlight and moonlight constructs Appearance & Features The Moon Moon Fruit was created from a special more oval shaped coconut grown in threes only on a certain type of island.The Fruit has almost a beehive like look its also been compared do a Chinese lantern.The fruit has been known to be glowing and is a very firm feeling fruit it is very bulbous in feeling.it was Hanging on the tree among other coconuts and palm leaves.It had a very citrus smell and was surprisingly very cold opposite to the climate.It was also described as very juicy and the consistency and mouthfeel was compared to a juicy pear.The edible part was contained in a hard shell an was not able to be opened by normal pirates it was explained to be as hard as a rock to some Discovery The Fruit was found by a group of pirates it was then being sold at a market as a Miscellaneous Knick Knack as it was a very hard and not to fruit like Fruit.As it didn't retain a normal devil fruit look and was so hard to open they thought it was just a weird plant.It was seen by Belial in a market and it caught his eye so he bout it.He smelled something kinda citrusy so he bit it and realized it was a coconut he smashed it on his knee and the fruit innards were exposed.He then just ate it and felt an od falling and shrugged it off.Later he was attacked by a thug while returning to the market to ask the origins of the fruit when the thug went in to slash him he went to dodge then counter-attack but the thug went right through him.He was appalled and then he tried something else he made a gun with his hands and shot a small blast dead in between his eyes and was shocked.His suspicions were right he had eaten a devil fruit he then left the market and avoided going to the place he bought it so no one would find out he's a devil fruit user and he them started training and documenting the aspects of his fruit Strengths & Weaknesses Usage Attacks Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit